Episode 331 (7th April 1988)
Plot Ali and Sue learn that Alan has bought Number 43 off of Willmott-Brown and is converting it into luxury flats. Lou is irritated to discover Michelle has given Arthur money to help him repay his debts. Arthur fears handling money at the shop because of his previous conviction, but Ashraf reassures him that he trusts him. Ali sneaks £50 worth of coins over to the shop and asks Arthur to exchange them for notes so he can gamble. He offers to put a bet on for Arthur but he refuses. Sharon phones Duncan and invites him for afternoon tea. Arthur worries Ashraf will not be happy with him for exchanging the notes for coins. Ian confronts Darren over his swindling towards him and Barry but Darren smooth talks his way out of trouble, and gets more money off of Ian in the process. Arthur asks Kathy to exchange £25 worth of 2p coins for notes. Duncan and Sharon's afternoon tea does not go according to plan. Frank and Pat give Reg extra money to try and extract information out of him over what the brewery wants to hear about them running The Vic. Ashraf returns from a stock check and allows Arthur to leave early. Kathy returns with the £25 worth of notes and distracts Ashraf so that Arthur can return the notes to the till without him knowing. Reg tells Frank and Pat the brewery wants The Vic to target tourists. Lou reproaches Arthur for taking money off of Michelle. Sharon agrees to stay in Walford for as long as Duncan is there with her. Angie sees how Kathy is getting on working at The Dagmar. She tries to talk to Kathy about something but cannot bring herself to do so. Chris gives Mary money to go out for the evening and treat herself. Ali wins over £4000 gambling and struggles to find a way to tell Sue. Frank winds Angie up so she gives him a few home truths. Mary finds Rod in The Vic and asks him to move back in with her, but he refuses to, leaving her flustered. Cast Regular cast *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Duncan - David Gillespie *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Angie - Anita Dobson *Den - Leslie Grantham *Darren - Gary McDonald *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Lou - Anna Wing *Michelle - Susan Tully *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Sparrow - Richard Ireson Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Arthur, because you mishandled money once, are you going to run away from money all your life?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,950,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes